Golbez/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Golbez appears as a non-elemental summon. Three versions of Golbez's Signet are available, Golbez, Golbez RE, and Golbez OR. All Golbez Signets share the special attack, Black Fang, which deals non-elemental damage to all enemies and inflict instant death. Some of the Signets of Golbez are based on a specific design of Golbez from throughout the ''Final Fantasy IV series. The Golbez RE Signets uses his 3D models from the 3D versions and the Golbez OR Signet uses his battle sprite from the original SNES version of Final Fantasy IV. Golbez is also fought as a boss. Abilities ;Golbez Golbez allows the user to use the following abilities: *Meteor I *Meteor II *Meteor III FFLII Golbez Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 5). FFLII Golbez Alt Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 6). FFLII Golbez.png|Signet (Rank 5). FFLII Golbez Alt.png|Signet (Rank 6). FFLTnS Golbez Alt2.png|Signet (Rank 7-8). ;Golbez RE Golbez RE allows the user to use the following abilities: *Binding Cold I *Binding Cold II *Binding Cold III ;Golbez OR Depending on which type of Golbez OR Signet the player possess, Golbez OR allows the user to use the following abilities: *Firaga I *Firaga II *Firaga III *Blizzaga I *Blizzaga II *Blizzaga III *Thundaga I *Thundaga II *Thundaga III *Stonega I *Stonega II *Stonega III ;Golbez RE ;Golbez OR ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Golbez is a Warrior of Chaos and stands as the antagonist representing ''Final Fantasy IV, opposing Cecil Harvey. Possessing motivations and desires more complex than most of the other antagonists, Golbez helps the heroes in their struggles in his secretive fashion while pretending to follow the plan set down by the Emperor. In his heart, Golbez is on the side of light, and works to assist the heroes in the hopes they break the cycle of war. His alternate outfit is a palette swap based on his Final Fantasy IV battle sprites and 3D render, giving him black armor and a red lining on his cape. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Golbez plays a brief but important role in the main story, enlightening Kain to the nature of the cycle of war, information which motivates Kain to strike down his allies so they will survive to the next cycle instead of being killed permanently by the manikins. He speaks to Cosmos at the beginning of the thirteenth cycle before the war begins, rekindling her memories of the previous cycle when she laid the foundation for her plan to manifest Crystals for her warriors. Golbez's second alternate outfit is his appearance in ''The After Years as the Man in Black, removing his armor and leaving him clad in a black kilt and cloak. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Golbez is summoned as a warrior of Spiritus and gathers with the other antagonists at Spiritus's dome. When Spiritus communicates with Materia, Golbez silently watches as Spiritus declares his intentions to rule World B. Since this incident, Golbez has a minor role in the conflict. Golbez is a Marksman-type, starting the match with his shadow dragon, which boosts his attack potency. The dragon disappears if Golbez takes more than 1,000 HP damage. His EX Skill is Binding Cold/Shadow Dragon that conjures a chill storm that temporarily freezes any enemies who touch it. If the shadow dragon is not present, it will be summoned instead. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Golbez briefly appears in the Event Music Sequence "Theme of Love" which shows his boss battles from the original ''Final Fantasy IV. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Golbez is a boss-type enemy in ''Final Fantasy IV and Dissidia Battle Music Sequences. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Golbez is a boss-type enemy, and makes his playable ''Theatrhythm debut as the representative antagonist of Final Fantasy IV, obtained by collecting Dark Crystal Shards. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Golbez is a playable character and as a boss. PFF Golbez Illust.png|Golbez's illustration (#133). PFF Golbez TAY Illust.png|Golbez's illustration (#351). PFF Golbez FFIV.png|Boss sprite. PFF Golbez.png|Playable sprite (#133). PFF Golbez TAY.png|Playable sprite (#351). Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Golbez is a summonable Legend. ;Ability Cards FFAB Rising Wave - Golbez SR.png|Rising Wave (SR). FFAB Rising Wave - Golbez SR+.png|Rising Wave (SR+). FFAB Black Fang - Golbez SSR.png|Black Fang (SSR). FFAB Gravity Force - Golbez SSR.png|Gravity Force (SSR). FFAB Twin Moon - Golbez SSR.png|Twin Moon (SSR). FFAB Black Fang - Golbez SSR+.png|Black Fang (SSR+). FFAB Gravity Force - Golbez SSR+.png|Gravity Force (SSR+). FFAB Twin Moon - Golbez SSR+.png|Twin Moon (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Twin Moon - Golbez Legend UR.png|Twin Moon (UR). Final Fantasy Artniks DFF Golbez SR+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Golbez is a boss. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Golbez is an enemy and could be recruited to the party during the Challenge Event Man in Black as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Dwarven Castle in Part 1. Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Golbez appears as a character and summonable vision. His job is listed as Mage. Golbez's Trust Master reward is the Meteor special ability. ;Story ;Stats Golbez's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: ;Abilities ;Equipment Golbez can equip the following weapons: swords, great swords, rods and maces. He can equip the following armors: light shields, heavy shields, helms, light armors and heavy armors. He can equip accessories. ;Limit Bursts ;Awakening Materials ;Quotes FFBE 180 Golbez.png|No. 0180 Golbez (3★). FFBE 181 Golbez.png|No. 0181 Golbez (4★). FFBE Golbez Sprite.png|Enemy sprite. FFBE Golbez animation.gif| FFBE Golbez animation2.gif| FFBE Golbez animation3.gif| FFBE Golbez animation4.gif| FFBE Golbez animation5.gif| FFBE Golbez animation6.gif| FFBE Golbez animation7.gif| FFBE Golbez animation8.gif| FFBE Golbez animation9.gif| FFBE Onyx Dragon.gif|Onyx Dragon limit burst. FFBE Twin Moons.gif|Twin Moons limit burst. FFBE Dark of the Moon.gif|Dark of the Moon limit burst. Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Golbez is featured on many cards. Two depict his appearance as the Man in Black from ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years and go by this name, and are of the Shine and Ice element. The others feature his 3D remake render, Dissidia Final Fantasy art, and SD artwork appearances, are of the Dark element. The Lightning element cards feature another Amano art and Golbez's render in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. His alternate outfit from Dissidia as the Man in Black is also depicted in a water-elemental card. Referring to his control over the Archfiends, Golbez's Dissidia card has the effect that when moved to the Break Zone, the player can search their four cards of different elements and a cost of 2, and play them to the field for no cost, while his 3D render card lowers the cost to play it by 2 for each of the Archfiends the player controls, and allows the player to move an Archfiend they control to the Break Zone to Break a Forward of their choosing. His Amano art card references his control of Kain, allowing the player to select a Forward on the field and take control of it after Golbez attacks, if they control a Dark character. His Man in Black cards allude to his hidden identity, preventing them from being played while a Golbez card is in play, and the two each have an ability that mirror Golbez's Pressure and Taunt abilities, the former preventing a Forward from attacking and the latter redirecting damage to the player's Forwards to Golbez instead. Golbez-TradingCard.jpg|CG Render. Golbez-TradingCardSmall.jpg|''Dissidia'' art. GolbezTAYTradingCard.jpg|''The After Years'' art. Golbez PR TCG.png|Trading card. Golbez_TCG.png|Golbez's Yoshitaka Amano art. ManInBlack TCG.png|"Man in Black" from The After Years. Golbez3 TCG.png|''Dissidia'' render. ManInBlack2 TCG.png|''Dissidia'' render as the "Man in Black." Golbez4 TCG.png|''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call'' appearance. ''Triple Triad Golbez appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 064a Golbez.png|Golbez. 064b Golbez.png|Golbez. 064c Golbez.png|Golbez. 069a Golbez.png|Golbez. 069b Golbez.png|Golbez. 069c Golbez.png|Golbez. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Itadaki Street Golbez appears as a playable character in ''Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary. Itadaki Golbez 3D.png|Render. ''Lord of Vermilion'' In Lord of Vermilion II, Golbez appears as a card and summonable creature in the sequel to Lord of Vermilion, along with other characters from Final Fantasy IV as part of a special cross promotion. His Shadow Dragon is also a card. In Lord of Vermilion III and Lord of Vermilion Arena, Golbez also appears as a card. LoV-II Golbez.jpg|''Lord of Vermilion II'' card. LoV - Golbez Back.jpg|Back of Golbez's card. LoV3 Golbez.jpg|''Lord of Vermilion III'' card. LoVA Golbez.jpg|''Lord of Vermilion Arena'' card. ''Guardian Cross'' Golbez, along with Cagnazzo, Rubicante, Barbariccia and Scarmiglione are all promotional cards (the latter four being promotional for the release of Final Fantasy IV for the Apple iPad). Golbez himself was part of the "Grab-A-Golbez" campaign. All of them are Rank 5 (the rarest), with Golbez being a Giant-type Guardian that would have been found in the Deadmoon Desert. ''Rise of Mana'' ''Heavenstrike Rivals Golbez and Awoken Golbez are units and their ability is Binding Cold. Golbez can be promoted to Awoken Golbez. HSR Golbez.png|Golbez. HSR Awoken Golbez.png|Awoken Golbez. Monster Strike Golbez appears as part of the 2018 ''Final Fantasy collaboration. MS Golbez2.png ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'' Golbez appears in the Dissidia Final Fantasy event as a Rank SS Yo-kai of the Shady Tribe. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy IV Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years